


Disaster

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Confession, Gay Disasters, Kinda, M/M, Theyre both fools, i'm super sleep deprived rn so i don't even know if this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: What happens when one gay disaster tries to ask out another gay disaster. something short of a miracle happens and neither one know exactly how it happened. Good thing they can just redo it.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> just an old prompt i had lying in my tumblr inbox that i finally got around to.

If there was one thing Gyro was bad at, it was flirting. Even so much as attempting to talk to Fenton with something non-work related was Difficult. He could invent things on a whim and write out complex formulas on the fly, but flirting? Nope nope nope nope.

He glanced over to Fenton once more and groaned, of course he would accidentally make eye contact with him. And of course that would make Fenton smile. Fenton smiled at everything, that asshole.

“Everything ok, Gyro?” He asked and Gyro thought he could melt. His biggest mistake was telling Fenton to call him Gyro now that he wasn’t an intern anymore. He missed the feeling of formality between them. He wanted to grasp it back, as some way to regain control over his feelings. If they weren’t on equal terms, then maybe he could stuff his feelings down long enough to get through a day without catching himself daydreaming about Fenton.

But he couldn’t. Fenton had earned his name, like a fae, and he had been a fool to give it. With such a personal touch to their work relationship Gyro had sealed his fate with everlasting affection for the bird. And he hated it. 

Gyro swallowed hard, hoping he looked at least a shadow of the cool scientist persona he was trying to exhibit. He was probably wrong, but hey, here’s hoping. “Yeah.” he choked out and wanted to cringe at the way his voice sounded. “Just peachy, Fenton.” he spoke, ignoring the flutter in his heart when he spoke his name. 

This was ridiculous. He was Gyro Fulton Gearloose. He didn’t do romance. He didn’t have crushes. He was a man of science. But oh, was Fenton the screw that came loose in his master invention. How many times had he told his moms that he never wanted to get married. Albeit, at the time, complaining about icky girls. He had gone most of his life not giving anyone a second guess. Sure there were people interested in him, but none that he reciprocated. He knew he was gay and never saw him having a boyfriend. That was, until Fenton crashed into his life and Gyro watched as his plans unraveled around him. 

He knew he was off the deep end when Fenton called himself Lil’ Bulb’s “Cooler Dad” and Gyro could feel the world shatter around himself. It was at the moment he knew he liked Fenton more than he had liked anyone.

Fenton raised an eyebrow and his smile dropped, “Are you sure?” He asked and Gyro could do nothing but furiously nod his head. 

“Yeah, just tired.” He brushed him off, standing up from his chair, “I’m gonna get some coffee.” He spoke aloud, heading in the direction to the lab kitchen. Hoping to get some distance between him and Fenton for the moment. 

Unfortunately, when Fenton sniffed out a problem he was stuck to it and followed Gyro. “Maybe you just need to take a break?” He suggested as he stopped, not wanting to over step too much, but knowing that they were friends, he had a right to be as concerned as he was. “We’ve been at this for hours.” He continued, motioning with his head to the mess of the lab as they worked on their latest project. “When was the last time you ate?” he asked, looking at his watch and shocked to find out that it was well into the evening. 

Fenton chuckled, “Maybe we both need to eat, how about we go and grab dinner?” he asked and Gyro stopped in his place. The mug halfway up to his mouth as he turned around. 

“I think dinner would be nice.” Gyro spoke, his voice calm but his mind racing. This meant nothing. Fenton was just being nice. That’s what Fenton did. He was nice. 

And Fenton smiled, walking over to Gyro and leaning against the counter while he sipped his coffee. 

  
“Good.” He spoke and Gyro didn’t have a second to question the odd choice of reply when Fenton continued, “I’ve been meaning to ask you out for ages.” He grinned over at Gyro, who was now as red as his natural hair color. 

“Huh?” Gyro replied stupidly and he sure did feel stupid. Fenton face twitched at the realization of what he said. And Gyro knew what was coming next. Fenton was going to ramble.    
  
“I uh. I mean, we should hang out more? Outside of work. We’re friends right? At least, I think we are? It would be nice to hang out as more than colleagues.  _ Oh dios mio.  _ Ya know, just two minds melding. Eating together and just being friends.” He stopped, his face twitching in three different spots and Gyro never wanted to kiss someone more in his life. 

“Dinner sounds great, Fenton.” He spoke, patting Fenton’s shoulder with as much sincerity as he could hope to convey. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, handsome.” And Fenton’s face froze and Gyro stared at him, his hand still resting on his shoulder. His eyes wide and nothing in his mind but endless screaming. “Oh uh, I didn’t. Well. I did.” Fenton spluttered again and Gyro wanted to do something. “I mean, of course you're handsome, I’m awkward. I’m so awkward. You’re not awkward of course.  _ Oh mierda. _ ” And Fenton wanted to throw himself into the sea. How could one simple conversation cause such a train wreck in the span of five minutes? 

Gyro swallowed, for once in his life he wasn’t sure what was going on. “Wait.” He spluttered, trying to wrap his mind around just what exactly was going on, “Are you flirting with me?”

And Fenton laughed, and Gyro didn't know what to do, “You finally noticed?” he asked and Gyro wanted to scream. “This whole conversation was a disaster I’m sorry.” He spoke. 

And Gyro couldn’t help but smile. “How about a redo?” he asked, “We can start over at dinner.”

“I’d like that.” Fenton spoke softly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed  
> comments/kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
